


溫暖三十題 (冬盾) 7

by eiwing_5124



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiwing_5124/pseuds/eiwing_5124





	溫暖三十題 (冬盾) 7

7\. “我忘了拿浴巾”

Steve最終還是決定讓Bucky從冬眠中甦醒，原因有一半是為了尋找解除冬兵指令的方法，畢竟只有Bucky才知道那些單字的意思，而且另一半是Steve真的不想再和Bucky分開，在他們分開超過70年卻只能重逢三天不夠，這樣令Steve很難受，尤其是他卸下美國隊長的重擔，他只是SteveRogers，只想保護他在乎的人。

雖然Bucky在甦醒後曾有點不滿Steve的決定，他擔心自己會不受控制的傷害其他人，或是傷害到Steve，這是他最不願意發生的事。可他也知道Steve的倔強和固執是無人能勸得動的，最後只好妥協。和Steve還有Sam和後來會合的Natasha一同住在瓦干達裡的秘密機地，Clint 則帶著Wanda回他的家去，因小女孩需要好好靜養，而Scott本來就有自己的基地所以也和大家分別去。

瓦干達的國王T’challa很慷慨地送了一隻全新的汎合金手臂給Bucky，更輕巧、更易控制，讓Bucky更易操控手臂。在安排房間方面，聰明醒目的T’challa早就看出美國隊長和冬日戰士之間的關係，於是貼心的安排一間特大套房給兩人，而Natasha和Sam則被安排各自住在兩人附近隔離剛好不遠也不近的套房裡。

 

「Bucky，我把毛巾放在這裡。」Steve把Bucky忘記帶進浴室的毛巾放到洗臉槽旁邊。

 

後者則回頭應了一句謝謝便繼續他的沖澡，隔著磨沙玻璃門的淋浴間，Steve隱約看到了Bucky充滿力量壯碩的後背，那是不同於70多年前他所看到的，那時Bucky的左臂完好無缺，現在他左肩上那條宛如毒蛇般的疤痕纏在他身上並連接住汎合金手臂，一想到這些年來Bucky所受的痛苦，Steve又開始自責了，如果當年他能抓住Bucky的手，Bucky沒有掉下去，他有堅持不放棄去尋找Bucky的話，結局是否會不同呢？

就在Steve陷入回憶裡，被深深的自責，罪惡感和內疚感所纏繞，他沒發現到水聲已經停止，也沒發現Bucky已從淋浴間步出，慢慢步向他。

 

「Steve？」Bucky疑惑的看著神情變得呆滯，眼裡卻充滿恐懼的Steve，他認得Steve這個表情，即使他現在記得的事情還不算多，但關於Steve的一切，他幾乎是本能反應的讀懂Steve的每個神態，表情下的想法和心情，頓時Bucky變得緊張起來，他擔心的看著Steve。

 

可Steve依舊在發呆，依舊陷入過去的記憶之中，沒有聽到Bucky的叫喊呼喚。

 

「嘿！Steve！看著我！」Bucky伸出左手抵住牆壁將Steve圍在牆壁和自己之間，不得不提高聲量來把Steve的思緒拉回來。

 

「Bucky？」Steve被Bucky成功地拉回現實，他貶貶眼終於看清眼前人是誰。

 

眼前的Bucky，半頭長髮還濕答答的滴著水，臉上全寫著擔憂的神情，尚未被擦乾的水滴沿著健碩充滿爆發力的胸肌線條一直滑下，現在的Bucky未著寸縷就站在他面前。Steve清楚看到Bucky左肩上的疤痕，他忍住眼眶裡的淚水，伸手想去觸碰那道疤痕卻不敢碰，深怕Bucky會痛。

 

「早已不痛了，不痛了呀，Stevie…你看…不痛了真的。」Bucky靠近Steve，額抵著額，左手握住Steve的手讓他摸上連接處，右手輕撫著Steve的臉頰，低語呢喃安撫著，他知道Steve在想什麼，試圖想讓他放下內疚。

 

「Buck！」Steve最終還是落下眼淚，他激動伸手壓下Bucky的後腦，主動吻上這個失而復得的男人，他逼不及待的想要感受Bucky的一切，證明這個男人真的在他身邊。

 

雖然被Steve突然的主動嚇了一跳，但Bucky隨即反應過來將主導權奪回，深深的吻住了Steve，將他整個人攔腰抱起，Steve也配合地跳進Bucky的懷裡，抱住他的厚背，雙腿交叉的纏上他的腰。Bucky把Steve抱到洗臉台前放下，壓在鏡子和自己之間，兩人瘋狂地親吻，唇舌相纏，吻得難捨難離，本來充滿熱氣的浴室變得更為黏膩曖昧。

 

「Steve你知道自己在幹什麼嗎？」趁著換氣的空擋，Bucky雙手撐在洗手台旁，含住Steve的下唇吸吮啃咬，低聲不確定的問。心愛的人就在懷裡，會沒反應的肯定不是男人，但Bucky不願意強逼Steve，可一旦Steve真的點頭，他就不會再停下來。

 

「Bucky…我知道。」Steve脫下自己的汗衫，拉過Bucky的脖子重新吻上他。

 

他們在洗手台上和淋浴間裡各做了一次，回到床上兩人還是捨不得分開，Steve熱情地回應著Bucky，當Bucky深埋在Steve的身體裡時，後者會更加熱情的不讓他離開。

過了這麼多年，到了此刻兩人才覺得自己真正完整了，彷彿漂泊多年的心，終於到達了安定的港口。

直到兩人筋疲力盡的躺在床上相擁而眠時，天色已快要亮起來。看著在懷中熟睡的Steve，Bucky從未如此後悔過自己之前為何會狠下心丟下懷中人冬眠去，幸好他沒有睡很久而錯過了再次跟Steve肩並肩的機會。撫摸著Steve略帶刺手的短金髮，Bucky在他的額上一個輕吻，從今以後他發誓不會再跟Steve分開了，無論將來發生任何事情他們都會一起面對。

 

兩人在瓦干達共同渡過的第一個晚上，Bucky第一次沒有被惡夢纏繞驚醒。

 

TBC

這裡的Steve只是Steve Rogers，不是美隊

有時我會想沒有了這個重擔，Steve只是Steve，那該多好呢~

Bucky繼續溫柔暖男中~~wwwwwwwww


End file.
